


Dinner and a Movie

by zipandzap95



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is flustered, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Cowboy Movie - Freeform, Dean is a Womanizer, Dinner, First Date, First Kiss, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Jo's Diner, M/M, Teen AU, Teen!Cas, Teen!Dean, Walking Home, Young Dean Winchester, dean is a gentleman, human!Cas, movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23351914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zipandzap95/pseuds/zipandzap95
Summary: Castiel is still new to Kansas after six months of living there. So his best and only friend Dean Winchester takes him to a movie in town.But Dean's acting different tonight. He's not paying attention to pretty girls, and Cas is his main focus. It's like they're out on a date.And that's just too crazy. Right?--Please enjoy. Have a tolerable quarantine!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 12
Kudos: 154





	Dinner and a Movie

After six months of living in Kansas, Cas had never seen the movie theatre so newly renovated before.

"Great, right?" Dean asked him, leading the teen down the street. "I hear there's this new movie out. The cowboy one! You know? The hats and the horses, and the Indians!"

"Yes, Dean," Cas rolled his eyes. "Cowboys and Indians. Can't wait."

"But the best part?" Dean skipped on the sidewalk. "It's the best one in town. And we're gonna get tickets."

Cas smiled at his best friend, shaking his head in disbelief. "Is this the only reason you wanted to go out tonight? For a movie?"

"Not just a movie," Dean answered. "But I'm going to take you out to dinner once it's over. Jo's sound good?"

Cas's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Dinner?" he said. "Hold on, I thought you had that date with Lisa Braeden tonight. What happened to her?"

Dean slowed his pace, allowing his friend to catch up. The boy's smile faltered a little, and he shrugged.

"I dunno," Dean said. "Didn't work out I guess."

"That's too bad," Cas said.

_But it really wasn't._

"It's alright, it's in the past," Dean said, grinning again. He took Cas's arm. "Come on, I'm getting us a seat in the front."

The line was packed, as per usual, and a line of teenagers and adults were trying to buy tickets during the nightly session. Crowds of teenage girls walked past him and Dean, but Dean paid them no attention.

Well. That was odd.

"Two tickets, please," Dean said, holding up two fingers to the employee. "Thanks."

Cas craned his neck to look past at those girls, wondering if Dean was noticing them eyeing his beautiful friend. But again, Dean seemed to completely miss them.

Again. Odd.

"So," Cas said as they went through the doors. "What did happen between you and Lisa Braeden?"

"Eh. I cut it off."

"Cut it off?"

"Yeah, Cas, what's so difficult to understand?" Dean chuckled. "I mean, Lisa and I went out. Now we don't."

"And the same thing happened with Anna Milton?" Cas questioned. "And Cassie Robinson? You dumped them?"

"Yeah. Look, Cas, it's not a big deal," Dean told him. "I just...it didn't feel right. So I broke it off."

They entered the snack bar line, and Cas looked at Dean curiously. "I don't have to worry about you, right, Dean?"

"No, Cas, of course not." Dean clapped him on the back. "Believe me. Tonight, I'm feeling better than I have in ages. Trust me."

In a little bit, the two had ordered their food and made their way to the theatre. But Cas was still thinking to himself.

Why does he care so much about Dean's love life, anyway? The very thought of Dean dumping those girls for no reason bothered him. But it had always bothered Cas more when he'd see Dean walking around with his latest date on his arm, taking her on a night on the town.

In fact, this in itself was Dean's signature move: a nice dinner and a movie.

Cas rolled his eyes. Of course Dean didn't have a date, so he just took Cas instead. Typical.

"Come on, Cas," Dean whispered excitedly. "Come on, we're sitting in the front. Hurry!"

"I'm coming, Dean!"

Well at least Dean was playing it fairly well. It almost seemed like he was excited to spend the night with Cas.

_Phrasing!_

Dean sat down next to him, and Cas automatically placed the popcorn right between them. The lights were already off, and the sound of the commercials were booming through the speakers.

"Hey, Cas." Dean elbowed him. "So do you really think that a talking toothbrush is a good selling point for toothpaste? I mean, if I thought that my toothbrush was alive, I don't think I'd ever use it again."

Against his better judgement, Cas laughed out loud at the stupid joke, with Dean hiding his grin behind his hand. Cas grinned back.

And for a moment, he forgot about all of the thoughts running through his mind that night.

* * *

"I'm telling you, Cas," Dean continued. "Tarantino is _most definitely_ the revolutionary of this generation!"

"And I'm not saying he's not," Cas laughed. "But that doesn't mean he would win in a fight against Gunslinger Max. He wouldn't."

"But Tarantino _made_ Max! He's a character in the movie!"

"I don't know what to tell you, Dean. Maybe he made Max too good of a fighter."

"He'd win against Superman though, right?"

"Sure, Dean."

Dean burst out laughing, and Cas followed along with him, the boys using each other to steady themselves. Cas's face was red from exertion, and also because it was rare to have Dean close like this.

Was this how Dean's girls lived every night? If so, Cas almost wished he was one of them.

"And here we are, Cas," Dean gestured to the restaurant in front of them. "The famous Jo's Diner. Care to go inside?"

"Well, don't mind if I do."

Cas didn't know what he was saying. Or doing. And he didn't care.

The bell rang as the two boys walked into the diner, and the manager Ellen looked up as they entered.

"Hey, boys!" Ellen said. "Long time, no see. Pick a seat, I'll be with you in a moment."

Ellen power-walked away, as she always does, and Cas shook his head.

"We haven't been here in, like, a week, Dean." Cas looked around. "I thought you said that the next time you came here, it would be for a date."

At that, Dean's face turned bright red, and he turned to look at Cas.

"Oh. You remember that?" Dean asked, ears pink. "Um. Wow. Good memory."

"Oh well," Cas joked. "It's too bad you have to spend it with me."

Dean looked straight at Cas.

"Yeah," he deadpanned. "Too bad."

* * *

In the end, the two ordered their usuals, which Ellen seemed to know by heart. She walked away, and immediately, Dean began talking.

And it was different than usual.

Dean carried the conversation as always, but this time, it was like something was up with him. He was more suave.

He even chewed with his mouth closed.

Cas laughed harder than he could remember in his time with Dean. And that was saying a lot.

It was like something magical had happened.

"Hey, Jo!" Dean called, and the pretty blond server made her way over. "Can we get a couple of milkshakes?"

"You got it, Dean." Jo said, winking, and walking off waving her hips.

Cas chuckled, almost uneasily. "Hey, it, uh, looks like Jo's got a thing for you."

"Yeah? Huh. I didn't notice." Dean sipped his water, pushing his cheeseburger away.

"Right," Cas replied. "Um. Listen, I don't have enough money for milkshakes. Should we cancel?"

"Cancel? No, it's alright. I got it."

"You - You wanna pay for this?"

"Yeah, Cas," Dean struck an amused smile. "Why? Does this fluster you?"

"Um, no, uh." Cas chuckled. "No, not at all."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, yeah, it's just. You seem...different tonight." Cas looked at him. "Did something happen today?"

Dean sat back, and there was a certain heat in his eyes that Cas was _sure_ he'd seen before. But he couldn't quite place it.

"Am I different to you in a good way?" Dean asked.

Cas cleared his throat. "You, um. You always were."

"You too."

And Dean cracked a smirk, one that made chills go all across Cas's body.

Jesus Christ, what was Dean _doing_ to him?

"Order up, you two!" Jo said, interrupting them. "So, do you want your bill now, or you planning to stay?"

Dean said, "Yeah, thanks, Jo. We'll have it now."

Cas couldn't seem to speak. He didn't even really wave as Jo left and came back with their bill. There was something that was telling him this was a special moment, and it was infuriating that Cas couldn't seem to figure out why.

"Hey," Dean said, leaning forward. "Soon as she gets back, let's get out of here. I can walk you home."

Cas nodded. "Yeah, yes, that'd be great."

He'd be happy to walk home with Dean. If only he could feel his legs again.

* * *

Cas's house was near the summit of a small hill, looking over the town below as the roof nearly touched the sky. It was away from everyone else, but it made up for it by being so close to the stars.

The streetlights were flickering on by the time Dean walked them both up the sidewalk, with Cas's arm wrapped in his. Cas was looking down at this feet the whole time, the feeling of something different still weighing in his chest.

"You're quiet tonight, Cas," Dean said, his voice low. "You all right?"

Cas breathed deeply, and looked up into Dean's eyes. "Was this a date, tonight? Did you take me out on a date?"

Dean stopped walking immediately, and turned to look straight at Cas.

"Yeah, I think so," Dean replied softly. "Is that okay?"

Cas looked at the ground. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I, uh, I didn't know. I didn't know when I asked you." Dean inhaled sharply. "I just wanted to take you out tonight, I guess, and I wanted to see you."

"See me?" Cas asked. "Dean, you see me everyday."

"Not like this." Dean looked up. "Cas, please answer my question. Was this okay?"

Cas didn't know what to say. Of course it was. Of course it was okay.

Cas stepped closer, and he could feel his heart hammering in his chest. After four months of suffering from a crush on Dean Winchester, it was only fair to feel a little nervous at this moment.

"Yeah." Cas laughed. "Yeah, it's okay. It's more than okay."

Dean huffed a sigh of relief, and leaned his forehead against Cas's, breathing in the teen's scent.

"Good," Dean said. "I think I've been waiting to hear that for a long time."

The two stood there in the middle of the street for what felt like eons, and Cas felt so happy that he thought this night would never get better.

After a few seconds, Dean, with his eyes closed, said, "Cas, can I kiss you, please?"

He didn't miss a beat. "Yes."

Dean leaned in and closed the distance between him, and Cas felt Dean's lips on his, moving expertly with his inexperienced ones. Cas huffed in surprise, and wrapped his arms carefully around the other boy.

Dean's arms pulled him closer, his breath breezing over Cas's cheek like a soft wind, sending chills down Cas's spine. His hands made his way into Dean's hair, lightly combing through the strands as he tried to keep up.

When they finally broke apart, Cas kept his eyes closed, hoping that this wasn't all a dream.

"Cas?" Dean whispered, still standing close. "You all right?"

Cas nodded. "Yeah," he said. "Dean, just please tell me this was real."

Dean tugged Cas's chin up, and the boy finally opened his eyes.

"I love you." Dean's nose brushed his. "All right? I love you. And I want to take you out again, if that's all right with you."

"You love me?"

"Since I met you."

Cas huffed a breath. "Wow, a lot of coincidences tonight."

Dean laughed, and Cas looked at him with a smile. "I love you too."

Dean couldn't stop smiling. "Pick you up tomorrow?"

Cas stood on his tiptoes and kissed Dean again. "I hope you do."


End file.
